I Wish!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Max and Alex uses a magic spell that brings out bad results and only Harper can undo the side effect of it. based on the Magired Special. chapter 2 updated!
1. Wish gone amiss

This is my first WOWP story for everyone (well, my first was M rated), and it involves Max and Alex wishing

This is my first WOWP story for everyone (well, my first was M rated), and it involves Max and Alex wishing. But, will it come out good or bad? Well, read on and it might be what they wished for…

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards or the Magiranger spells and references, (you'll get to learn them in the story if you're not hooked on Mahou Sentai Magiranger) which is from Toei.

Max and Alex were alone and they had nothing to do. Well, so they thought, as Max was cleaning his sister's room as he found a weird phone that looks like a ticket punch. He shouts, "Hey Alex! I found something neat in your room!" Because Alex was downstairs, he opted to go down to check if she was there.

She then surprised him, and he fell down. She said, "I didn't mean to scare you… wait, what's that?" pointing to the weird phone. He saw that it was missing one, main card. He said, "I have no idea what it is but it looks like a cellphone and ticket punch combined."

She then checks her book and finds it was a Golden Grip Phone that was handed down from generation to generation and was handed to the Russo family by the Goddess of the spring. She also says, "And look, I found another cellphone that looks like our cellphones." She then tells Max it's the Silver MagiPhone, also handed to the family by the Goddess of the spring. She also found the said card that was with the Gold Grip Phone and she said, "Hey Max here's the card that was with it."

He said, "Ok now I can use it, but how? He looked at the back of the card and saw the spell written on the back of the card, _Golu Goolu Goo Goo. _This spell is cast by punching a special red Image card on the Gold Grip Phone, and it allows the caster to manifest anything he imagines into reality.

Max said, "I'll try the spell with it." He did, chanting _Golu Goolu Goo Goo _and punching a special red Image card on the Gold Grip Phone. At that time he wished to have a Wii console with three Wiimotes and games he wished to have. Alex then tries it and she got lots of fashionable clothes. She dashed to her room (and she didn't even bother to close the door) and with the Silver Magiphone she made a spell which goes like this:

(Note that this is not a Magiranger spell but a spell I made up based on the spells used in WOWP)

_With all the clothes I have, let me wear them not in one half._

This spell made Alex change her clothes without taking them off. In other words, this is like her new clothes immediately worn on her in a teleporting way, teleporting on her body replacing the ones she wore before the spell. To do this again with other clothes she just chants:

_I need to switch fashion, let me change without putting it on._

And her new spell works. Meanwhile, Max was enjoying his new Wii and he was thinking of being in the game. This was unfortunate for Max, as he gets sucked in the game. However Alex was so busy she forgot to come back for her brother.

A few changes later, she lost track of it all and she dashes down to the living room where she saw Max inside a game. She said, "Max, what are you doing there?"

He said, "I have no idea! I was just playing this game and then I thought it would be fun to play the main character there and so I got teleported here! Can you help me?"

She said, "Ok, I'll be back. Just stay there!" but she was in a hurry and yet she thought of hurrying to change so in a flash (as she got to her room but forgot to close her room), she was naked because she was thinking of her previous humiliation.

Alex then saw that she was naked, and she said, "Oh no! Now I'm naked! What's wrong with this spell?" then she dashed to her closet but she saw that her clothes were gone, as if they disappeared! "This spell got me and Max in more trouble," she sighed.

Max, meanwhile, can't get out and has difficulty ending the game. "Alex! Let me out! HELP!!"

Harper was knocking in the door and thinking they were not in, she decided to open the door and she called out again, "Alex! Justin! Max! Are you guys in?"

Max shouted, "Hey Harper! I'm inside this videogame! Can you help me out here until I can finish the stage?"

Harper said, "How did you get in there?"

Max said, "I used a spell that will grant any wish! But I thought of being in the game so the spell sent me here. I didn't know it has some side effects."

"So did I."

Harper looked at Alex, who covered herself with a blanket. Harper said, "You too?"

I wished for more clothes but I then thought of going out naked before and getting caught by my brother, so there."

Harper said, "Now how are we going to fix this?"

Will they get out of this sticky magical situation? Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Wish gone fixed

Here's the next chapter of the story, sorry if it was long before I can do a new one. This is because I'm always online I don't have time to type… but now I do!

So the story continues from where we left off. Will they be able to break the curse?

Again, both WOWP and Magiranger are not mine.

Alex, who had a blanket wrapped on her, said, "Maybe we can finish the stage so that the spell will reverse."

Harper said, "We can give this a try." She then picked up the Wiimote and Max said, "Ok, You give me the commands by pressing the right buttons and doing the right moves. Remember, this is Zelda: Twilight Princess. Good luck!"

And Harper started to play, and she managed to pass each stage. But by the time she made it to the last stage, Max was now trembling with fear. He said, "Um, Alex, Harper… how can I defeat him now?"

Alex decided to do something about it and she decided to do it. Alex said, "Harper, let me do it. He's my brother, so I'm responsible."

She got the Wiimote and she fought the enemy with all her might. Max shouted, "Don't let me die here or I'm forever gone!"

So Alex did her best, but sometimes she gets mistakes and after 10 minutes, Max's life is almost gone, and so was the boss'. Max said, "I can't take it anymore. We must do something!" Harper said, "There's still one more spell you didn't use. The finisher! Use the finishing spell so it's over."

Alex and Max simultaneously did the spell, and the enemy was defeated. After that, a long cut scene, ending credits, and after the credits, the game got stuck, and Alex said, "Now how are we going to get him out? We can't reset it or he's gone too."

Then they heard a voice, "Well, I can solve it."

Alex and Harper saw who said it- The Goddess of the Spring. She said, "Well, I knew you used the Gold Grip phone for you to make you and Max's wishes come true. The Grip phone won't work anymore if your wishes are not for the good of everyone. Like You (pointing to Alex) who wishes for more cool clothes and Max who wishes to have a Wii."

Alex said, "Now I know how dangerous it is. We're sorry Goddess of the Spring."

The Goddess said, "Ok, Alex, had me the Silver Magiphone." She did and the Goddess said, "May this be a lesson you two have learned today." Then she opens the phone and she chanted, _Majuna Gii Gii Gii Gii. _This spell brings Alex back to normal, and her clothes are back on her and her closet.

Alex said, "I'm not naked anymore! I'm back to normal!"

The Goddess continued, "And for Max, I'll free him." She then chanted, _Lujuna Gogika, _which freed Max from the video game. As Max pops out of the TV, the Wii and everything related to the Wii vanished afterwards. And Max says, "I'm free! I'm never gonna be in a Video Game, that was scary!"

Alex, Max and Harper are happy that things are back to normal. The Goddess said, "Let this be a lesson for you two: never use magic to get what you want. If you want something, work and pray for it. Don't cheat to get it."

Alex and Max said, "Yes we won't anymore."

Then, The parents arrived with Justin and they said, "Goddess of the Spring, what are you doing here?"

The Goddess of the Spring said, "Well you don't want to know. And for this you should keep the two phones to avoid mishap again." Jerry Russo said, "Well, we've being finding them for a long while. And you found them!"

Theresa Russo said, "The two phones are way too dangerous for you two, especially Justin. You'll use them at a later time, but it isn't now."

Alex and Max gave back the phones and the Goddess said, "Well, take care of the phones and your children. I'll be off now." And then she vanished. The Parents said, "Well, we hope you two didn't get in trouble."

Alex and Max hugged their parents and they said, "Well, we hope we never did!"

THE END

I hope you loved it. Leave review ok?


End file.
